


“Quit it you’re hogging the blankets”

by smoaknsnow6



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Summary: Caitlin and Barry have a movie night while avoiding Team Flash
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	“Quit it you’re hogging the blankets”

It had been awhile since Barry and Caitlin had a movie night, and when they have a one they went all out. Most of the time they would invite Team Flash. But this time they wanted the night to themselves.

"We have the popcorn, candy, blankets, drinks, and..." Barry said. He started looking around to see if anything would hint at what movie they were watching. 

"National Treasure." Caitlin replys. She handed him the movie, and she organized the snacks and drinks. Barry put in the movie and started it. They sat down realizing that they forgot the blankets.

"Damn it. I'll be right back." Barry says. He goes to grab the blankets and comes back. He puts the blankets on them. Barry went to grab the popcorn and a drink, Cait steals his blanket and puts it to her side.

"Cait, you're hogging the blankets." Barry says smiling and laughing. He tries to reach over to grab his blanket but Caitlin stopped him. He steals her blanket instead. 

"Quit it." Caitlin says with a colorful tone. Caitlin takes her blanket back and some popcorn. Barry finally realized what she from him. Barry cuddles in and shared her blanket. He kissed Cait then unpaused the movie. 

"That's more like it." Caitlin says


End file.
